


A Secret Weapon

by jokerswild



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a little too good, bofur is a good distraction, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/pseuds/jokerswild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a secret what Nori does or even that he's the best at it. What is a secret is how he can rob a whole tavern blind without anyone noticing until he's free and clear of the building. What no one has figured out is that the thief has a secret weapon, a partner in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in August and only now finished it. One WIP down a couple dozen more to go.

It's not a secret what Nori does or even that he's the best at it. What is a secret is how he can rob a whole tavern blind without anyone noticing until he's free and clear of the building. What no one has figured out is that the thief has a secret weapon, a partner in crime. Not always of course, he's not cut out for it like Nori is but on nights like this it's an easy thing to forget.

They work perfectly together. The ginger thief is barely noticeable sitting in the corner of the tavern by himself, slowly nursing an ale. His eyes scan over the patrons, picking out those with heavier pockets than others and watching the crowd gathering around his other half. 

Bofur sits in the center of the room, laughing loudly and smiling bright enough that it could outshine the sun itself. The miner tells bawdy jokes and stories for everyone to hear, occasionally pulling out his flute and playing a few songs that the whole tavern sings to. Where Nori is invisible in the shadows, Bofur is the center of attention and it's perfect.

The thief watches as his partner carries on, telling stories that get more and more ridiculous as the night goes by but his audience is laughing. Even the stone faced bartender seems to be cracking a smile. That's Bofur's gift, he's got a silver tongue and can make anyone love him. He's a friendly sort, sometimes too much in Nori's opinion, and he looks like the kind of dwarrow that you can trust to keep your deepest secrets after only talking to him for ten minutes. All his smiles are genuine and his laugh is contagious.

When Bofur is happy and laughing, people can't help but gravitate towards him, wanting to soak in that brightness for as long as they can. One dwarrow gets too close for the thief's liking though, letting fingers dance along the miner's arms and shoulders. He gets bolder, whether because of the drink or because he has a death wish is unknown, brushing along Bofur's thigh and Nori actually has to fight to keep from putting one of his throwing knives into his skull. The only thing staying his hand is knowing that killing the other dwarrow is a good way for him to end up on the wrong side of Grasper and Keeper.

Dwalin didn't put up thieves but he wouldn't stand for Nori killing someone who had gotten too close to Bofur. Specially since there was nothing that visibly marked the miner as Nori's lover, nothing visible at least, or even that Bofur was in a relationship at all. No, to all the other dwarves the brunette was fair game. Its safer for him this way though, although much more dangerous for everyone else. Nori knew some bad people that would just _love_ to learn about the people he was close to, which besides Bofur included his brothers too.

_His_ miner brushes Mr. Touchy away easily enough, making up some excuse about distracting him from the story or joke. Dwarves are stubborn by nature though and he starts buying him more to drink, hoping the ale will get him a change of answer. This dwarrow must have deep pockets then if he thinks that he can buy enough ale to get _Bofur_ sufficiently drunk enough to change his mind. The thief runs a critical eye over Mr. Touchy confirming his deep pockets theory. The deep purple coat the blonde is wearing is nice in it's own right but the inside pocket that he keeps reaching into to pay for their drinks looks like it has not one but two coin-purses in it. _Interesting_. It also lays in a way that suggests a weapon of some kind strapped to his hip. 

Very interesting. Well he might have to divest Mr. Touchy of that weapon for everyone's _safety_ because there is no way that he's going after him just because he's about boil over with jealousy.

Nori passes the time by plotting the best ways to deal with the blonde dwarrow, take a hand maybe or there's always poison or maybe just push him down a mineshaft, until Mr. Touchy gets up to get another round of drinks for him and Bofur. Now is as good of a time as then.

The thief downs the rest of his drink before making his way through the crowd, coin purses finding their way into his pockets as he goes. He makes sure to _accidentally_ run right into Mr. Touchy as he walks past the bar. Of course the older blonde isn't happy to almost have two good ales nearly knocked out of his hands. Nori apologizes just as sweetly as he can before he moves on through the crowd towards the exit.

Just as he's about to leave, he looks to his miner, the first look they've shared all night, before he disappears out into the night. He rounds the corner into an alley and leans against the building as someone announces that their money is gone and everyone else notices it as well. There's a roar of dwarves accusing each other of the theft before there's the sound of something wooden being broken. Hopefully its a chair over Mr. Touchy's head, even better if it was Bo doing the smashing.

Nori grins to himself, jealousy quelled for now, as he makes his way through the back allies, to the other tavern across town where he and his miner are staying, climbing into their room through the window. He would be worried for his accomplice's well being except that he was more than capable of handling himself in a bar fight. Too bad the thief couldn't have stayed to see it though, it always got him all hot and bothered to see Bo in a fight. 

Besides the guards would be there in a moment to sort it all out and as fun as watching Bofur is, he can't be caught anywhere near the tavern.

The thief flits through their room in relative darkness, being a dwarrow he has the natural ability to see in the dark better than other races, grabbing one of the chairs from the table and bring it to the other side of the room. He carefully stands on it, reaching for the bag that he had stashed in the rafters earlier before meeting going to see his miner.

By the time Bofur walks into the dark room, Nori has already divvied out their loot and is lounging on the bed smoking his pipe, looking over the dagger he swiped of off Mr. Touchy. It looks like a priceless family heirloom and he has oh so many choices of what he can do with it. The first and obvious of course is sell it but he would have to keep it on him a while before he could sell it since there was a family crest carved into the ivory handle, no one around here would buy it. The second is just getting rid of it, dropping it down a mineshaft, burying it under a tree, or maybe tying a weight to it and finding a nice deep lake. Those were all good ideas but they weren't _satisfying_ enough.

Ah, but what if he left it somewhere that they would never find it but would always be right under his nose? Now there was an endlessly amusing idea. He would have to sneak in one night and loosen one of the floor boards to stash the dagger under, but it would be there, in his home and he would never know.

With that decided, he watches as the miner lights a single candle, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips and a mischievous twinkle in Bofur's eyes. There's no visible bruises and Nori is glad that the jar of salve he had stashed in the bedside drawer would go unused tonight. Although the tin he put in there at the same time was going to get used tonight if he has his way and with the way the other dwarrow is looking at him, he's going to get his way.

“Have a good night?” Nori purrs, blowing a smoke ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](http://bofurs.co.vu/) if you want to drop by and say hello you're more than welcome to!


End file.
